


你唯一的……

by juneten



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Rush (2013)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juneten/pseuds/juneten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A translation of The Only Part of You by nadayoghurt<br/>鉴于赛车引擎越来越重，F1的车手们只能让自己越来越轻以抵消其增加的重量。Niki得到了一辆新车，为此他必须尽快减重，而他唯一能想到的行之有效的办法就是节食。James发觉这事之后决定出手阻止Niki继续发疯，用一些不同寻常的小花招。</p>
            </blockquote>





	你唯一的……

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Only Part of You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1510832) by [nadayoghurt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadayoghurt/pseuds/nadayoghurt). 



等他终于搞明白到底是怎么回事时，他觉得没能早点察觉真相的自己真是蠢到家了。

*** 

事实上，一切在本赛季的第一次测试赛后就已初见端倪。

那天迈凯伦和布拉汉姆刚好都在保罗里卡德赛道试车，Niki从他的新赛车里跳出来时James正等着他。甫一亮相就跑出了一个相当漂亮的圈速，James以为他会心情大好，然而Niki摘下头盔时却眉头紧皱。

“怎么了Ratty？”James带着笑意嚷道，“车子达不到你在法拉利时的水准？看来今年你可得好好拼一把了？”

在赛车的尾流中Niki丢开了他的头盔和手套，转过身来冲James亮出中指。James的话令他的眉头松开，并做了个鬼脸。

“做你的梦去吧，亲爱的。来熟悉一下这尾流，接下来这一年中你会常常感受到它。”

午餐时间里他俩一如往常地不停斗嘴，如果说Niki的食量比平时减少了许多，James也只以为是他对法国菜不怎么感冒的缘故。

几个小时后他确实问了Niki为何如此闷闷不乐，Niki只是耸了耸肩，解释说跟他以前开的法拉利相比，布拉汉姆重了不少。在James这个蠢蛋看来，这只不过说明新车不像Niki所预期那样易于操控，于是他没再多问。

*** 

赛季正式开始前的另一次测试赛上，James再次遇到了Niki，穿了一身新赛车服的Niki。

对此James并没怎么在意，Niki刚换了东家，跟着换身赛车服也只是惯例而已。事实上，Niki依然选择了与法拉利一样的红色这件事倒真是有点出乎James的意料。

不过呢，他还是发现了一点儿不同。

“知道吗Ratty，那根Parmalat腰带跟你的气质简直是太搭了……我应该推荐给我的姑娘们，老节食有什么意思。真没想到，白色的腰带围在你腰上能把你显得这么苗条！”

奥地利人狠狠将他瞪了回去，不过这也没什么奇怪，自从十年前他俩相识以来，这是Niki面对James的调侃时的标准反应。

*** 

阿根廷绝对能把人热疯。

排位赛还没结束，迈凯伦的棒冰就已经没了（当然，这跟James一点儿关系都没有，他只不过是两天来一直慷慨地向附近每一位迷人的女车迷分发棒冰而已）。当James打开冰柜并发觉里面空空如也时，他恨不得哭出来。

垂死挣扎了两个小时后James觉得必须找点儿东西来提提神了。他在所有选项中飞快地衡量了一番，随即晃悠到了布拉汉姆的围场。

Niki的最爱毫无疑问是酸奶，紧随其后的则是苹果，熟悉他的人都知道他总在拖车里囤着一大堆。与酸奶不同的是，如果你动用一点儿外交手段，还是有可能说服Niki分给你几个苹果。

但是这一次，Niki黑着脸，残忍地拒绝了James的恳求。

James可不是这么容易打发的，他立即在布拉汉姆的围场里对Niki展开了贴身尾随行动。他那种种欠揍得无以复加的骚扰行径总能成功耗尽奥地利人的耐性，为了摆脱他，Niki终究会投降的。

没想到这回Nik这么快就爆发了。

“听着asshole，我没有苹果，好吗？滚回去陪你那些鸟儿，别来烦我！”

以往Niki可从来没这么绝情地拒绝过James，返回自己拖车的路上，James满脑子都在琢磨Niki心情如此恶劣的原因，而忽略了另一件事——进入F1的5年中，这是头一回Niki不带苹果就来跑圈。

*** 

一周后，在巴西，当John Watson一脸困惑地来找他时，James终于模模糊糊地意识到，Niki可能有点儿不对劲。

“我估计Lauda终于嗑酸奶嗑过头了，老兄……你还没听说这事，是吗？”

Niki，嗑酸奶嗑过头？开什么国际玩笑。

“没，怎么了？”

“我也不是很清楚……你知道有时候他莫名其妙就会开始抽风，但是如果给他酸奶就会恢复正常，对吧？”

James充满期待地点头。

“刚刚他看上去有点萎靡不振，所以我就，你知道的，给他拿了点儿酸奶想哄他开心，可他却……直接炸了，冲我大吼大叫，让我立刻把这该死的鬼东西拿走别让他看见，我从来没见他这样。”

不知为何，James压根想象不出Niki狂躁地拒绝酸奶的样子。这些年来他见过Niki在一些相当糟糕的情势下彻底暴走，然而只要给他酸奶，他都不会拒绝。或许这次是发生了什么特别糟糕的……？

一想到在比赛开始前这最后一个小时里，他必须准备他的赛车，而不能去照顾他的对手，James觉得五脏六腑都难受了起来。

“会不会是昨天我们一起去吃路边摊时他吃错了什么东西？多留意着他点儿，好吗？还有，叫他多喝水，可不能让他在比赛中途昏过去。”

Watson点点头，走开了，显然仍未从震惊中缓过来。James站在原地沉思良久，忽然想起，昨天他们一伙人出去转悠时，Niki其实什么都没吃。

*** 

到了南非站，一切终于真相大白。

彼时James正睡在泳池边的躺椅上，放松享受着抵达这里的头一天时光，试图尽快适应南半球的热浪，然后，就见Niki慢悠悠地朝他走来。

James真是蠢得可以，他首先注意到的是：Niki没穿那条丑得吓死人的褪色蓝泳裤，自打James认识他以来他一直随身携带。当然James也察觉到了别的一些异样，但他拼命盯着越走越近的Niki，从头看到脚又从脚看到头，还是说不出来到底哪里异样。

等Niki在他身边的躺椅上躺下时，James终于发现到底是什么东西令他如此在意：Niki那肉乎乎的小肚子没有了。

虽然没什么可骄傲的，不过James下意识的第一反应是怒了。除了Niki的笑容之外，他最喜欢的就是Niki的小肚子，因为这在某种程度上抵消了他不苟言笑的那一面，令他显得柔软、脆弱，更像个活生生的人。Niki内心深处其实就是这样的，James知道。

但随即James就发现了，Niki腹部的肌肉线条代表的并不是健美身材，而是营养不良。霎时间，两个月以来所有令他迷惑的小细节终于拼到一起，指向了那个确定的答案——从赛季一开始Niki就在饿肚子。

*** 

James了解Niki，当然也很清楚Niki那鼎鼎大名的犟脾气，直接跑去跟他面对面地讨论这事是一点儿用也不会有的。寸步不离地贴身尾随以便于监督他吃掉足量的食物，这主意听上去还挺诱人，除了Niki很可能忍无可忍在半夜爬起来杀了他之外。

但James真的很担心Niki，这种毫无道理、荒谬可笑的节食行为会毁了他的健康，说不定哪天还会害得他在比赛中途晕厥，开着车一头撞上安全护栏。

于是他选择了在他看来唯一可行的方案：不断地匿名给Niki送去酸奶芭菲，暗中引诱他放弃他的节食计划。

没花多大力气，James就说服了一名酒店的女侍应生加入他天才的宏图大计。自我介绍时他附赠了一个大大的笑容、一个媚眼以及一点儿甜言蜜语，并提到说自己千真万确亟需她的帮助，此外还允诺带她参观迈凯伦的围场，于是乎，密谋达成，他有了一个共犯。

计划很简单：每三个小时就以客房服务的名义往Niki的房间里送一杯酸奶芭菲，以及一张知名不具的小纸条，直到他被逼疯，并乖乖吃掉。

考虑到Niki面对酸奶时的自制力——或者说压根就没有自制力，James有信心这不会花上多少时间。

*** 

第一杯芭菲碰都没碰过就直接被送回到James面前，要不是女侍应生告诉他Niki叫她“这鬼东西哪儿来的你就送回哪儿去”，James差点都要怀疑自己写匿名小纸条的能力了。

永不言弃的James！他锲而不舍地执行着他的计划，一杯又一杯芭菲流水般被送到Niki的房间，再宿命般地被送回到James面前，由James欣然吃掉。

*** 

周五，计划已经进行到了第四天，James终于濒临崩溃边缘，别说吃掉了，现在只要看见芭菲他就想吐。只要有人刚好在附近出没——不管这人是谁，不管换做平时他会不会给这人礼物——James都会邀请他们来吃这些被送回来的芭菲，因为即使只是闻见芭菲的味道，他的胃就会开始抽搐。

练习时Niki的速度比平时慢了少许，James一看就来气了，节食明明已经害他整个人都变虚弱了，这个傻逼为什么还死活不肯放弃！于是他把怒气发泄在了当晚和芭菲一起送到Niki房间的小纸条上。

“今天练习时足足慢了3秒……光顾着幻想你的酸奶了是吗？”

二十分钟后，芭菲被送了回来，小纸条上则被人潦草而暴躁地画满了德语单词。虽然James不懂德文，但也看得出来那显然不会是什么好话。

*** 

周六下午送出第二杯芭菲时，James终于发现自己词穷了，他绞尽脑汁也想不出还有什么温和有礼的调侃。

摸着良心说，他真的没想到整件事情会拖上这么多天。也许Niki永远都不会打消节食的念头了，他想。这想法令他相当沮丧，因为他真心想帮帮Niki，可现在他也真的没办法了。

他心灰意冷地怀念着以前那个Niki，手中的笔悬停在纸条上方。他怀念奥地利人顽皮的笑容，怀念他发亮的眼睛，怀念他软软的小肚子，而现在，节食把这一切都夺走了。

最终他提笔写道：“我想念你肉乎乎的小肚子。”

*** 

芭菲没有被送回来。

*** 

送出晚上7点那一杯芭菲时，他的心脏在胸膛里突突地跳得厉害。他写道：

“说不清为什么，那让你好亲近多了……”

*** 

这一次，Niki又收下了。

*** 

晚上11点。

“……因为那是你所有完美中唯一的不完美。”

*** 

11点一刻，敲门声响起。James的心沉了下去。

他从床上起身，做好了收到女侍应生送回来的最后一杯芭菲的准备，然后，就彻底放弃。

门开了，站在门外的却是Niki，穿着松垮垮的睡袍，顶着乱蓬蓬的褐色卷发。他俩沉默地对视了半晌，随后Niki轻轻地摇了摇头，唇边露出一丝温柔的笑意。

“You asshole…”他低声喃喃道，语调中带点难以置信，以及宠溺。他侧身走进房间，轻轻吻住James。

James尝到了草莓芭菲的味道，毫无疑问这是他有过的最棒的吻了。

END


End file.
